Monster Hunter: Inquisition
Monster Hunter: Inquisition is the latest game of the Monster Hunter series for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, MAVi and PC set in the new continent known Thedas and features pure RPG elements and characters from different franchises (most notably the Dragon Age series) Summary Monster Hunter: Inquisition sets in a period of time in the Monster Hunter universe where technology has advanced beyond what it was in the previous games and takes place in a new continent not found in the previous entries of the series known as Thedas. The Eco system of Thedas is gone very unstable, threatening the ecology of the continent. The Hunter's Guild and the Research Commission have assisted and hunted numerous monsters in the aid of eco stability. The player is inducted into the Hunter's Inquisition - an organization founded by the late Divine Justinia, the Research Commission and the Hunter's Guild to restore order should the eco system of Thedas unstabilized - and eventually becomes its Monster Inquisitor. Throughout the game the Monster Inquisitor learn that the Research Commission has uncovered that the returning elder dragon from the New World known as Nergigante '''is about to heading to Thedas. The objective is to prevent the Nergigante from the eco unstability altogether by finding traces of other Elder Dragons. Features * The open-world gameplay of Monster Hunter World returns, with more exploration freedom than World. There are 13 large "open world" areas in the game, making it more expansive than previous games of the series. * The game is single-player only, with difficulty options being available for the first time. * The combat has a greater focus on strategy while retaining most of the combat from Monster Hunter World. * Many of the QoL changes from Monster Hunter World are in Inquisition. * The Master Rank from the previous installments returns. The Master Rank can be only unlocked in post story completion. * Special 'mechanics' for weapons, adding more diversity to the weapon classes. * New weapon types; Pounders, Elemental staffs and whips along with the Tonfas from Monster Hunter Frontier included. * For the first time, RPG elements such as experience points, stat boosts makes an appearance. Skills are no longer acquired from armor you equipped, instead skills are acquired from skill points, skill points can be acquired when your Hunter Rank levels up, so was the stats also. The Master Rank featured skills that cannot be acquired in normal Hunter Rank. * Special gathering spots (Areas that require a certain ally to gather from). * The full voice acting dialogue spoken by actual named clients in the Quest info appears for the first time. * Sharpness stats are removed, as a result Whetstones are omitted in this installment. * As in the previous installments of series, the character creation returns with a deeper customization with specializations and hunter arts available later in the game. For the first time, the player character is fully voiced and two voice sets are available for each gender: in the English-language version of the game, one has a British accent, and the other an American one, while the Japanese version is strictly Japanese and all versions of the game features the Lore-friendly Monster Hunter Language. * The Underwater combat returns from Monster Hunter Tri with major changes to make the underwater combat easy and simple. * The Prowler mode from Monster Hunter Generations returns. * The Hunter Arts and Hunter Styles from Monster Hunter Generations returns. * The Clutch Claw from Monster Hunter World: Iceborne makes a return here. * Small Monsters such as Popo, Aptonoth are now rideable. * New rarities for items and equipment; Rarity 11 (Teal), 12 (Dark Red), and 13 (Rainbow). * Being an single-player only game, the Monster Inquisitor can recruit companions aside from your Palico. There are a total of 20 possible party members along with their own Palicos who can be recruited permanently and some such as the Grimalkynes (which return from World) and random generated named Hunters can be recruited temporary. All companions can be customized via armor and weapon. * Veggie Elders, the recurring NPCs from the previous games, makes a return in Inquisition. * The Frenzy Virus along with the Apex state from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate returns, due to the appearance of Gore Magala in Thedas. * The Photo Mode is an all-new feature. Players can use this feature to take action photos of the game world using a free camera. The camera can be moved a fixed distance from the radius of the Monster Inquisitor and companions. * Part of the gameplay involves obtaining and maintaining eco stability in various regions of the map. In part, this is done through forward bases, which can be regained and used to accomplish various bounties and unlock Investigation quests (returned from World) and Deviant quests, and which serve as a hub for promoting the interests of the Hunter's Inqusition. * Throughout their journey, the Monster Inquisitor has the opportunity to recruit several agents and ecological supporters to work for the Hunter's Inquisition. All of them can be missed. Once they have been recruited, they will work for Cullen, Josephine, or Leliana and will count as perks for the purpose of unlocking other perks within the relevant category. They will also reduce the time it takes for the relevant advisor to complete hunting table missions, Argosy and Tailrider safaris by five percent. * During hunts, the environments may be exploited and manipulated to a greater degree than in Monster Hunter World. This capacity goes both ways, however. * Deviants, a type of monster species from Monster Hunter Generations returns with 20 new deviant monsters and they also are featured in their own storyline for the first time. * Transmog, a feature first appeared in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate returns with new and polished improvements * All returning monsters have more varied movesets and improved AI. For example, the Nargacuga now has a more sneaky fighting style, and often takes advantage of hunters' blindspots and it can also only be hunted at night. * The Wycoon, a feature from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, returns. Here you can trade monster parts from monsters that don't appeared in Inquisition. * Turf Wars, a feature first appeared in World, returns. * The Poogie is able now able to follow to quests and drop items by random during the hunt. (Like in Frontier) Characters Major Characters * The '''Monster Inquisitor - The protagonist of the game and leader of the Hunter's Inquisition. Name and gender is player determined from the Character Creation. (VAs: Jo Wyatt (British Female), Ashly Burch (American female), Harry Hadden-Paton (British Male), Matthew Mercer (American male), Sachiko Kojima (Japanese female) and Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese male) ) * The Inquisitor Prowler - The Monster Inquisitor's Palico companion. Name is player determined from the Character Creation. * The Poogie - The Monster Inquisitor's Poogie. Name is player determined. * Cullen Rutherford (Dragon Age) - Advisor to the Monster Inquisitor and a hunter from the Minegarde, who witnessed the deeds of hunters of the past games. He leads the Hunter's Inquisition's safari and hunter units. (VA: Greg Ellis) * Leliana (Dragon Age) - Advisor to the Monster Inquisitor, She leads the clandestine division of the Hunter's Inquisition responsible for tracking whereabouts of monsters and Elder Dragons. (VA: Corinne Kempa) * Josephine Montilyet (Dragon Age) - Advisor to the Monster Inquisitor, a skilled ecological researcher from the Research Commission and an old friend of Leliana. (VA: Allegra Clark) * Samson (Dragon Age) - The Smithy of Hunter's Inquisition (VA: Gideon Emery) * Lace (Dragon Age) - The head scout and lieutenant of the Hunter's Inquisition's research center. She also leads the Tailraider safaris. (VA: Ali Hillis) * The Handler (Monster Hunter) - The guild receptionist for Low-Rank quests of the Hunter's Inquisition. Returning character from Monster Hunter World (VA: Eden Riegel) * Guildmarm Sofia (Monster Hunter) - The guild receptionist for High-Rank quests of the Hunter's Inquisition. Returning character from Monster Hunter 4 and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (VA: Alexis Tipton) * Morrigan (Dragon Age) - The guild receptionist for Master Rank quests of the Hunter's Inquisition. She only appears when Master Rank is unlocked. (VA: Claudia Black) * Anora (Dragon Age) - The guild receptionist for Deviant monster quests. (VA: Mika Simmons) * Meowscular Chef (Monster Hunter) - The Felyne Chef of the Hunter's Inquisition. Returning character from Monster Hunter World * The Housekeeper (Monster Hunter) - The Felyne housekeeper in Haven and later Skyhold. * Gaspard (Dragon Age) - The Hunter's Inquisition's Argosy. * Divine Justinia (Dragon Age) - One of the three founders of the Hunter's Inquisition. * The Commission Commander (Monster Hunter) - One of the founders of the Hunter's Inquisition. * The Guild Captain (Monster Hunter) - One of the founders of the Hunter's Inquisition. Possible protagonist from Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Unite. * Celene Valmont (Dragon Age) - Empress of Orlais. * Clarel (Dragon Age) - Hunter of Orlais. Companions * Varric (Dragon Age): A expert hunter from the Moga Village and a Research Commission's Fourth Fleet member. He is a consummate storyteller. (VA: Brian Bloom) * Cassandra (Dragon Age): A hunter from Dondurma and a veteran member of the Hunter's Guild. (VA: Miranda Raison) * Solas (Dragon Age): An Wyverian mage and expert on Elder Dragons. (VA: Gareth David-Lloyd) * Sera (Dragon Age): An expert archer from the Pokke Village and a veteran hunter from the Hunter's Guild. (VA: Robyn Addison) * Sophitia (Soul Calibur): An swordswoman from Astera and the veteran huntress of the Research Commission. (VA: Eden Riegel) * Iron Bull (Dragon Age): A mercenary native from Thedas. (VA: Freddie Prinze Jr.) * Dorian (Dragon Age): An bowgun expert hunter from Bherna and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Ramon Tikaram) * Blackwall (Dragon Age): An veteran hunter from Cathar and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Alastair Parker) * Sterkenberg (Atelier): An veteran hunter from the Arland region and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Liam O'Brien) * Melvia (Atelier): '''An female veteran hunter from the Arland region and a Hunter's Guild member (VA: Jennifer Hale) * '''Vivienne (Dragon Age): An veteran hunter from the Jumbo Village and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Indira Varma) * Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur): An expert swordsman and hunter from the Yukumo Village. (VA: Ed Cunningham) * Hawke (Dragon Age): The Legendary hunter from Minegarde. Can be only recruitable in post story completion alongside Master Rank. (VA: Nicholas Boulton (male) and Jo Wyatt (female)) Agents and Ecological Supporters * Lynian Researcher (Monster Hunter) - The Lynian Researcher from the Research Commission and an ecological supporter that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter World * Trenya (Monster Hunter) - The famous Felyne adventurer and an agent that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. * Cha-Cha (Monster Hunter) '- The Shakalaka hunting companion and an agent that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter Tri and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. * '''Kayamba (Monster Hunter) '- The Shakalaka hunting companion and an agent that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. * '''Ace Cadet (Monster Hunter) '''- A Hunter's Guild hunter from the Old World and an agent that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter 4. * '''Treshi (Monster Hunter) - A famous wyverian Treasure Hunter and an agent that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. * Endemic Life Researcher (Monster Hunter) - 'The female endemic life researcher from the Research Commission and an ecological supporter that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter World * '''The Transpurrter (Monster Hunter) '- The Felyne transporter from the Yukumo village and an agent that can be recruited. Returning character from Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Weapons All of the weapons from the past games returns plus the Frontier's Tonfas with three new weapon types; Pounders, Elemental staffs and whips. * Great Sword * Long Sword * Sword and Shield * Dual Blades * Hammer * Hunting Horn * Lance * Gunlance * Switch Axe * Insect Glaive * Charged Blade * Light Bowgun * Heavy Bowgun * Bow * Elemental Staff * Whips * Pounders * Tonfas Locations * Haven - A small village in the Frostback Mountains. Privacy is very important to the villagers of Haven and they do not welcome Hunter's Guild and Research Commission hunters kindly. This is the Hunter's Inquisition's main base of operations until the urgent quest "'''Nergigante Invades". * The Skyhold - A fortress in the Frostback Mountains and serves as the headquarters for the Hunter's Inqusition. Unlocked after the urgent quest "Nergigante Invades". * Crestwood * Fallow Mire * Hinterlands * Storm Coast * Emerald Graves * Exalted Plains * Forbidden Oasis * Hissing Wastes * Western Approach * Emprise du Lion * Frostback Basin * Volcanic Recess * Deep Roads * Desert Approach (special, this is the area where you fight Dah'ren Mohran) * The Orlais Tower (special) * The Orlais Fortress Defense (special) * The Great Stream (special) * The Ruins of Therinfal Redoubt (special) * The Lost Land of Dirthamen (special) * The Val Royeaux (special) * The Underwater Ruins (special) * The Frostback Mountains (special, this is the area where you fight Lao-Shan Lung) * The Emprise du Lion Peak (special, this is the area where you fight Ukanlos and Amatsu) * The Tainted Sea (returned from Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate) (special) * The Speartip Crag (returned from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate) (special) * The Orlesian Arena (Arena) Quests Monsters Monster Render Gallery Herbivore MHW-Aptonoth_Render_001.png|Aptonoth MHW-Apceros_Render_001.png|Apceros MHGen-Anteka_Render_001.png|Anteka MH4-Kelbi_Render_001.png|Kelbi MHGen-Larinoth Render 001.png|Larinoth MHGen-Moofah Render 001.png|Moofah MHGen-Mosswine_Render_001.png|Mosswine MHWI-Popo_Render_001.png|Popo MH4-Rhenoplos Render 001.png|Rhenoplos MH4-Slagtoth_Render_001.png|Slagtoth Lynians MH4-Felyne_Render_001.png|Felyne MH4-Melynx_Render_001.png|Melynx MHW-Gajalaka Render 001.png|Gajalaka MHW-Grimalkyne_Render_001.png|Grimalkyne 2ndGen-Shakalaka Render 001.png|Shakalaka Wingdrake MH4-Remobra_Render_001.png|Remobra Bird Wyverns MH4-Gargwa_Render_001.png|Gargwa MH4-Genprey_Render_001.png|Genprey MH4-Gendrome_and_Genprey_Render_001.png|Gendrome MHGen-Giaprey_Render_001.png|Giaprey MHGU-Giadrome_Render_001.png|Giadrome MH4-Great Jaggi and Jaggi Render 001.png|Great Jaggi MH4-Gypceros_Render_001.png|Gypceros Purple_Gypceros_MH4_Render.png|Purple Gypceros 2ndGen-Hypnocatrice_Render_001.png|Hypnocatrice MH4-Ioprey_Render_001.png|Ioprey MH4-Iodrome_and_Ioprey_Render_001.png|Iodrome MHGen-Maccao Render 001.png|Maccao MHGen-Great Maccao Render 001.png|Great Maccao MHGen-Malfestio Render 001.png|Malfestio 3rdGen-Qurupeco Render 001.png|Qurupeco MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku_Render_001.png|Kulu Ya-Ku MH4-Velociprey_Render_001.png|Velociprey MH4-Velocidrome_and_Velociprey_Render_001.png|Velocidrome MHP3-Wroggi Render 001.png|Wroggi Great-Froggi.png|Great Wroggi MHWI-Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|Yian Garuga MH4-Yian Kut-Ku and Konchu Render 001.png|Yian Kut-Ku MH4-Blue_Yian_Kut-Ku_Render_001.png|Blue Yian Kut-Ku Neopterons MH4-Altaroth Render 001.png|Altaroth MH4-Bnahabra Render 001.png|Bnahabra 2ndGen-Great_Thunderbug_Render_001.png|Great Thunderbug MHGen-Hornetaur_Render_001.png|Hornetaur MH4-Konchu Render 001.png|Konchu MH4-Seltas Render 001.png|Seltas MH4U-Desert Seltas Render 001.png|Desert Seltas MH4-Seltas Queen Render 001.png|Seltas Queen MH4U-Desert Seltas Queen and Desert Seltas Render 001.png|Desert Seltas Queen MHGen-Vespoid_Render_001.png|Vespoid MHGU-Ahtal-Ka Render 001.png|Ahtal-Ka Carapaceons MHGen-Ceanataur_Render_001.png|Ceanataur MHGen-Shogun_Ceanataur_Render_001.png|Shogun Ceanataur MH4U-Hermitaur_Render_001.png|Hermitaur MH4U-Daimyo_Hermitaur_Render_001.png|Daimyo Hermitaur MH4U-Plum_Daimyo_Hermitaur_Render_001.png|Plum Daimyo Hermitaur 2ndGen-Shen_Gaoren_Render_001.png|Shen Gaoren Temnocerans MH4-Nerscylla Render 001.png|Nerscylla MH4U-Shrouded Nerscylla Render 001.png|Shrouded Nerscylla Fanged Beasts MHGen-Arzuros Render 001.png|Arzuros MHGen-Blango_Render_001.png|Blango MHGen-Blangonga_Render_001.png|Blangonga MHGen-Bullfango_Render_001.png|Bullfango MHGen-Bulldrome_Render_001.png|Bulldrome MH4-Conga_Render_001.png|Conga MH4-Congalala Render 001.png|Congalala MH4-Emerald_Congalala_Render_001.png|Emerald Congalala MHGen-Gammoth Render 002.png|Gammoth MH4-Kecha Wacha Render 001.png|Kecha Wacha MH4U-Ash Kecha Wacha Render 001.png|Ash Kecha Wacha MH4-Lagombi Render 001.png|Lagombi MHWI-Rajang_Render_001.png|Rajang MH4-Furious_Rajang_Render_001.png|Furious Rajang MHGen-Volvidon Render 001.png|Volvidon Fanged Wyverns MHW-Dodogama_Render_001.png|Dodogama MHW-Great_Girros_Render_001.png|Great Girros MHW-Great_Jagras_Render_001.png|Great Jagras FourthGen-Mizutsune Render 001.png|Mizutsune MHW-Odogaron_Render_001.png|Odogaron MHW-Tobi-Kadachi_Render_001.png|Tobi-Kadachi MHWI-Zinogre Render 001.png|Zinogre MH4-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|Stygian Zinogre Leviathans MHGen-Agnaktor Render 001.png|Agnaktor Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor 3rdGen-Gobul_Render_001.png|Gobul MHGen-Lagiacrus_Render_001.png|Lagiacrus MHGen-Royal_Ludroth_Render_001.png|Royal Ludroth MHGen-Nibelsnarf Render 001.png|Nibelsnarf Piscine Wyverns MH4U-Cephalos_Render_001.png|Cephalos MH4U-Cephadrome_Render_001.png|Cephadrome MH4-Delex Render 001.png|Delex MHW-Jyuratodus_Render_001.png|Jyuratodus MHWI-Beotodus_Render_001.png|Beotodus MHW-Lavasioth Render 001.png|Lavasioth MHGen-Plesioth Render 001.png|Plesioth MH3U-Green_Plesioth_Render_001.png|Green Plesioth Brute Wyverns MHW-Anjanath_Render_001.png|Anjanath MHWI-Fulgur_Anjanath_Render_001.png|Fulgur Anjanath MHWI-Banbaro_Render_001.png|Banbaro MHW-Barroth_Render_001.png|Barroth MHWI-Brachydios_Render_001.png|Brachydios MH4U-Raging Brachydios Render 001.png|Raging Brachydios MHW-Deviljho_Render_001.png|Deviljho MH4-Savage_Deviljho_and_Great_Jaggi_Render_001.png|Savage Deviljho MHGen-Duramboros_Render_001.png|Duramboros MHW-Radobaan Render 001.png|Radobaan MHW-Uragaan_Render_001.png|Uragaan MHWI-Glavenus_Render_001.png|Glavenus Snake Wyverns MH4-Najarala_Render_001.png|Najarala MH4U-Tidal Najarala Render 001.png|Tidal Najarala Amphibians MH4-Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Tetsucabra MH4U-Berserk Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Berserk Tetsucabra MH4-Zamite Render 001.png|Zamite MH4-Zamtrios Render 001.png|Zamtrios MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Render 001.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios Flying Wyverns FourthGen-Astalos Render 001.png|Astalos MHWI-Barioth Render 001.png|Barioth MH4-Basarios_Render_001.png|Basarios MH4-Ruby Basarios Render 001.png|Ruby Basarios MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|Bazelgeuse MHW-Diablos_Render_001.png|Diablos MHW-Black_Diablos_Render_001.png|Black Diablos 3rdGen-Giggi Render 001.png|Giggi 3rdGen-Gigginox Render 001.png|Gigginox MH4-Gravios Render 001.png|Gravios MH4-Black_Gravios_Render_001.png|Black Gravios MH4-Khezu_Render_001.png|Khezu MH4-Red_Khezu_Render_001.png|Red Khezu MHW-Legiana Render 001.png|Legiana MH4U-Monoblos_Render_001.png|Monoblos MH4U-White_Monoblos_Render_001.png|White Monoblos MHWI-Nargacuga Render 001.png|Nargacuga 3rdGen-Green Nargacuga Render 001.png|Green Nargacuga MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|Lucent Nargacuga MHW-Rathalos_Render_001.png|Rathalos MH4-Azure_Rathalos_Render_001.png|Azure Rathalos MH4-Silver_Rathalos_Render_001.png|Silver Rathalos MHW-Rathian_Render_001.png|Rathian MHW-Pink_Rathian_Render_001.png|Pink Rathian MH4-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|Gold Rathian MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios MHWI-Tigrex_Render_001.png|Tigrex MH4-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|Brute Tigrex MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex MH4-Akantor_Render_001.png|Akantor MH4U-Ukanlos_Render_001.png|Ukanlos ??? MH4-Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|Gore Magala MH4U-Chaotic Gore Magala Render 001.png|Chaotic Gore Magala Elder Dragons MH3-Render Alatreon 002.png|Alatreon MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|Amatsu 3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|Ceadeus MH4U-Chameleos_Render_001.png|Chameleos MH4-Dah'ren Mohran Render 001.png|Dah'ren Mohran MH4U-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Dalamadur MH3U-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|Dire Miralis 1stGen_and_2ndGen-Fatalis_Render_001.png|Fatalis 1stGen_and_2ndGen-Crimson_Fatalis_Render_001.png|Crimson Fatalis 2ndGen-White_Fatalis_Render_001.png|White Fatalis MH4U-Gogmazios Render 001.png|Gogmazios MHW-Kirin_Render.png|Kirin MH4-Oroshi Kirin Render 001.png|Oroshi Kirin MHW-Kushala_Daora_Render_001.png|Kushala Daora MH4U-Rusted_Kushala_Daora_Render_001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora MHGU-Lao-Shan_Lung_Render_001.png|Lao Shan-Lung MHW-Lunastra_Render_001.png|Lunastra MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png|Nakarkos MHW-Nergigante_Render_001.png|Nergigante MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|Shagaru Magala MHW-Teostra_Render_001.png|Teostra MHGU-Valstrax Render 001.png|Valstrax MHW-Vaal_Hazak_Render_001.png|Vaal Hazak 2ndGen-Yama_Tsukami_Render_001.png|Yama Tsukami MHW-Zorah_Magdaros_Render_001.png|Zorah Magdaros Gallery File:MHI.png|Logo MHI_JP.png|Japanese Logo Editions Standard Edition Deluxe Edition Monster Inquisitor's Edition The Monster Inquisitor's Edition is the premium edition of Monster Hunter: Inquisition. It retails for $169.99 USD/£129.97 and is available for PS4, Xbox One and PC. * Highly detailed exclusive Monster Inquisitor's Edition case produced by TriForce measures approximately 8.5" x 13.5" x 14.5" The case is individually wrapped in faux reptile skin, has the emblem of the Hunter's Inquisition stamped on top in gold foil, with an interior fitted with imprinted red silk. * Cloth map of Thedas drawn to scale measuring approximately 22" x 32" * 80 card Major and Minor Hunter tarot card deck with custom artwork depicting many of the monsters from the Monster Hunter franchise. * Monster Inquisitor full scale, six piece, lock tool set * One set of four full scale map markers each approximately measuring 3.5" x 3.5" x 4" * Monster Inquisitor's Badge * Quill and Inkpot * 40-page Monster Inquisitor's Journal * Zenny Coins * Limited edition SteelBook case to house your copy of the game * DLC Code for Skyhold Items * Copy of Monster Hunter: Inquisition Deluxe Edition Soundtrack '''' Trivia * This is the first Monster Hunter game to be Single-player only. * ''Monster Hunter: Inquisition ''has 90,000 lines of voiced dialogue and there are nearly 1 million voiced and written words in the game, surpassing the lines of voiced dialogue in Monster Hunter World. * The Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter - Inquisition is the Nergigante. * This is the first Monster Hunter game to have a licensed music, mainly from Nightwish and Gackt. * The box art depends what region you lived: The North American version features the Monster Inquisitor and the snake wyvern Najarala, the European version features the Monster Inquisitor battling an Tigrex and the Japanese version features the Monster Inquisitor confronted by the Kushala Daora. Category:Capcom Category:Action RPG Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Crossover Category:Monster Hunter Category:Crossover video games Category:Video Games Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Role-playing Game Category:RPGs Category:MAVi Games